


Thank You, Amy Lee

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence after Season 3, Groupies, Inferred drug use, Kurt is a rockstar, M/M, Multi, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a lark. Instead Kurt became well known around campus as that guy who could sing like Amy Lee. And then they got famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Amy Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I don't have a lot of time to write, so this story was actually started before Season 3 ep, Goodbye. In fact I think I started it before the name NYADA was ever even mentioned. Here, I'm kind of assuming Kurt is at NYU. 
> 
> Note 2: **Kurt ends up with the OMC**. Just so you know. He's really nice and I hope you like him. 
> 
> Thank you to [Chrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal) for being so patient with me.

He didn’t smoke, because he knew it would ruin his voice, but he knew he drank too much and the smack certainly wasn’t good for him. He tried to keep that under control He wasn’t an addict, he told himself. 

After all, do addicts get up everyday, work hard, show up on time, and give dazzling performances? 

So, no, he wasn’t addicted, but he did like a bit of it now and then. _Now_ more often than _then_. 

His band, _Voeckler Thief_ , was meant to be a lark; a place where he could exercise his voice, have a bit of fun in the evenings, and score himself a little extra food money. Food money was precious in those early college days. 

Now, one catchy song, a stint at CBGBs, and a record deal later, _Voeckler Thief_ were at the top of the charts with their second album and about to embark on a world tour. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kurt straightened his tie and smoothed his jacket. Tonight he’d chosen to wear a cute, little plaid skirt with a white button down and a tie. He finished the outfit with lace-up black boots and a top hat. 

“Hey, there’s someone here to see you.” 

Kurt looked up, meeting his assistant Leslie’s eyes in the mirror. “Anyone I know?”

She smirked. “Says he’s your brother.”

Kurt whipped around. “Finn is here?” Without waiting for an answer, he pushed past her, out the door. “Finn?”

“Yo, bro!” Two freakishly long arms enveloped him in a hug. “Are you wearing a skirt?”

“I’ll have you know this is by Sweetpea and she made it just for me. Notice the –“

“Dude, you never change.” 

Kurt looked up. “Puck?”

“Yep, it’s me.” He also gave Kurt a hug. “I was hanging out with your bro here and he said, hey, let’s go to Kurt’s concert and check out his groupies.”

Kurt laughed. “I do hope you’re just window shopping, Finn.” 

“Are you kidding? Rachel would kill me if I even look.” He glanced around, noticing the scantily clad women. “Maybe you guys can blindfold me or something.” 

“Why? Nice groupies, dude.” 

“Thank you. As you know, groupies is why I do this,” Kurt replied, rather acerbically. 

“Don’t you get guy groupies at all?”

“Yes, of course, but I …” He had been about to say, I have a boyfriend, but of course he and Mark broke up last week in a rather public fashion. There had been a spectacular fight outside a club at 3am. Mark accused him of cheating with the band's drummer. You're cheating in your heart, Mark yelled, when Kurt protested he hadn't. “I’m not ready,” he said rather lamely instead. 

“Well then more for me,” Puck said, laughing.

Kurt gave his brother another hug. “I have to go do a sound check, but you both get something to eat and Puck can mingle.” He grinned at them both before leaving to join the rest of the band onstage. Seeing someone from home always made him feel human again. 

The band was really the invention of Joey, their keyboardist. They were patterned after Japanese visual kei, with Kurt as their androgynous lead singer. Joey and Kurt met while they were studying music in college. Joey loved Kurt’s voice and Kurt loved the praise and (secretly) Joey’s bright blue eyes. So they recruited Joey’s roommate, Damien, and began performing, mostly covers, at anyplace that would give them free drinks. 

Kurt became well known around campus as that guy who could sing like Amy Lee.

Then it happened. Joey and Kurt wrote a hit together. It wasn’t just a minor song played on some college radio stations, their usual venue. It was a bonafide hit, going all the way to number 3 on the Billboard Top 100. 

Now, instead of a Broadway career, Kurt had a band. Well, he wasn’t waiting tables either, so he could hardly be bitter about it. (Even if he was, a little.)

Joey and Damien were waiting for him when he arrived, running through the new movie Damien created to play behind them while singing “You are the Girl,” their new release. 

“She looks undead,” Joey was saying. 

“She’s supposed to.” 

“Why are there zombies in a movie to go with a song about first dates?” Joey asked. They looked at one another and Damien grinned. “Forget I asked.”

“Does that mean we get to dress up as zombies for the video? I’d make fabulous undead,” Kurt said, coming to stand just behind them. 

“You’d make fabulous anything,” Damien told him. Kurt flashed him his best grin. 

While he loved Joey, Damien was his buddy. He was the best straight boy a gay boy could have for a best friend. Damien enabled all of Kurt’s vices, especially in ways Joey disapproved of, and Kurt enabled him right back. When he sent blonde bimbos to Damien’s room he always handed them condoms to take with them. When he gave Damien booze, he handed him a bottle of water too. When he shared his stash, he made sure everything was sterile. Damien did the same, only, you know, Kurt liked muscular brunettes. 

Speaking of...

“Who was that I saw you talking to earlier?” Damien asked with a grin. 

“My brother. You’ve met him, remember?” 

“Not him, the other guy, with the mohawk.” 

Indeed, Noah’s hairstyle hadn’t changed. Not much about him had changed really. He still wore his hair in that ridiculous style, still cleaned pools (although he owned an entire legitimate business now), and still smirked like he owned the world. 

“A friend from high school.” Kurt waved his hand dismissively. “Not gay.”

“He was sure checking out your ass like he was gay.”

“Can we concentrate here?” Joey snapped. 

Behind Joe’s back, Kurt mouthed “not gay” at his friend who mouthed “is to.” They went back and forth for a while until Joey reached back and smacked both of them upside the head. 

“I said concentrate,” he told them. 

Despite or because of (hard to tell) Joey’s bitching, the concert went well. Being ambitious and having had a few experiences that were better not spoken about, Kurt and Damien supported one another in not partaking before getting on stage. Well, one shot for luck, but that was it. One big shot, but only one. 

Joey didn’t drink (much) or do drugs and had a bitchy long-term girlfriend named Frieda. She’d been bossing Joey around since his sophomore year of high school. He did smoke like a fiend, so whenever he bitched about Kurt and Damien’s excesses, they made fun of Joey’s gravely voice and the way he smelled like a bar. He would generally shut his mouth after that. 

“Great concert guys,” Joey started like he was some kind of manager or something. “Now, we should -” 

Damien threw an arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “We should go find your guy with the silly haircut.” 

“I saw this terrible bottle blonde with awful pink pumps that clashed with her red denim skirt. She was so totally your type.” He motioned, indicating big boobs. 

“Let’s go find them!” 

“Wait!” Joey called after them, but Kurt just looked over his shoulder and blew him a kiss. Whatever it was Joey wanted could wait until tomorrow. 

This wasn’t the life Kurt planned for himself, but it wasn’t bad either. Still, even though he enjoyed himself, he sometimes found it hard to pay attention. He just didn’t enjoy what he did as much as he would have if he were singing on the Broadway stage. The drive, the ambition was still there, but it was muted. However, he was famous. He was a household name. That was more than Rachel could say. She was currently the understudy for the role of Kim MacAfee in the revival of _Bye Bye Birdie_. It was a terrible role.

They found Puck backstage, talking to the girl with the pink fuck-me pumps. Damien just about quivered with excitement. “She is so totally my type. You know me so well.” 

Kurt grinned. 

“Maybe we can get them to both come back to our room and have a bit of show and tell.” 

Kurt giggled. It wasn’t often they could find some groupies who wanted to mix it up with the gay and straight thing and a little voyeurism. Usually someone was grossed out by some body part or other. But Kurt enjoyed watching Damien fuck girls. His body was compact, but solid, with lots of hair — a very masculine body. 

Boob-job lit up like a Christmas tree when they approached. 

“Hi,” Kurt offered. “I see you’ve met my friend Noah.” 

“Finn wasn’t kidding when he told me about the great chicks in this place,” he said, slinging an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“He said his name is Puck.”

“Kurt is the only one who calls me Noah.” 

“I was wondering if the two of you wanted to come back to the hotel room with us,” Kurt offered. “A little private party.” 

“Aren’t you gay?” she asked. 

“I’m not,” Damien told her. 

“Oh, right!” She bounced on the tips of her toes, almost tumbling forward as she threw herself off balance. Damien caught her shoulders and set her back upright again. “Thanks!” 

“What about you?” Puck asked Kurt. “Not much for you at this party.” 

Kurt tried not to let his disappointment show. He’d been getting his hopes up, wondering if Damien had been right about Noah checking out his ass. Guess not. 

“Oh, I think there might be,” Damien said. It appeared he wasn’t giving up. 

“It’s fine. I like to watch,” Kurt admitted. “You don’t mind, do you, Noah?” 

Bottle-blonde bimbo laughed. “You’re weird.” 

“Why is that?” 

She sidled closer, trying to be seductive or something. Kurt backed up until his hips hit the craft table. His hands scrambled for something to use as a weapon and landed in the  
lasagne. Ewww. 

“I don’t find many supposedly gay guys who like to watch girls have sex,” she told him, sliding a long, trashy fingernail down his chest. 

“I wouldn’t be watching you.” 

Damien shook his head. “Come on.” Grabbing Kurt’s shoulder, he steered him away from the blonde. “You too, mohawk, follow. We have to get Kurt cleaned up before he touches his clothes.” 

They left the blonde, pouting, beside the craft table. 

“Damn, but I was going to get laid,” Puck complained. 

“My groupies, my rules,” Damien told him with a smirk. “Besides, there are more where she came from. Kurt is more important and, frankly, so is his shirt. Besides, I didn’t like her.” 

“You like the ones with the aggressive she-wolf attitude and the long nails,” Kurt argued.

“I do not like them touching you.” 

“Yeah, that was really foul,” Puck agreed. 

“I can defend myself, especially against anyone with that much hairspray. I have a lighter.” 

“Didn’t like it,” was all Damien said back. He opened the door to the dressing room and gestured for them to go inside. 

Holding Kurt’s arm by the elbow, careful to make sure he didn’t touch anything, Damien led him into the shower. There he used a sprayer to carefully wash Kurt’s hand and wrist clean. “How’s that?”

“Spotless.” 

Damien grinned, highly pleased with himself. “Now, you want to get laid or you want to get high?” 

“Can’t we do both?” Puck asked. 

“The getting high stuff is generally a boner killer,” Damien explained. 

“It’s worth it,” Kurt added. “But I think we should get laid. Noah isn’t into that sort of thing.” 

Wandering back into the sitting room, Damien flopped down in a chair and pulled Kurt into his lap. “I wish we could just order out for groupies. That would be so awesome.” 

“Other bands use roadies for that. It’s just that Joey won’t let us.” 

“Damn him!” Damien shook his fist in the air. “I shall have my revenge!” Kurt laughed at that. “Hey, Noah, open the door and see if you can encourage any girls to come in here.” 

“He likes the trailer trashy ones,” Kurt added. 

“I don’t know why you need a girl. You look really happy with Kurt on your lap,” Puck observed, not in a nasty way, but rather a friendly, welcoming one. 

“Oh, no.” Kurt waved his hand dismissively. “Oh sure, Damien will let me give him a blowjob when he’s drunk - and if you breath a word of that to the paparazzi I will kill you - but he’s straight.” 

The adoring look Damien was giving him really wasn’t all that ‘straight,’ in Puck’s opinion. He laughed. “Yeah, that’s so not gay at all.” 

“Oh, Noah, just see if there are any trashy girls out there, would you?” 

“But, what’s your type, princess? I can’t go get take-out for the room unless I know what you want to eat.” 

“He likes buff, which is too bad because most of our male fans define the word emo.” 

Kurt sighed a long suffering sigh. “I am a martyr for my art.” 

Puck looked down at himself and lifted an arm, flexing some muscle. “Like that, princess?” 

“Don’t do that. You’ll just make me want it and I hate wanting things I can’t have.” He frowned. “Not that I’m hitting on you or trying to thrust my gay upon you.” 

“Stop that,” Damien told him. 

“I just don’t like making people uncomfortable.” 

“If they don’t like it, it’s their problem.” 

“He’s right, princess. Let me go find us some beer and groupies.” He looked around, taking in the dressing room and all the boxes of liquor and beer stacked up. “Which, it seems we do not have to go far.” 

“Yeah, but the cold beer is out on the table.” Kurt hopped off Damien’s lap. 

“Hey, wait! Come back! I’m feeling snuggly!” 

“I’m going to get beer.” Kurt skipped out the door, back into the chaos of the backstage area. When he returned, he had two pretty-ish boys carrying the bucket of ice and beer from the craft table with him and several of the trashiest girls he could find carrying more liquor. “Ta-da! Just tell me how much I rock!” 

“I bow down before you and I want to have your babies,” Damien teased. 

“Of course you do. Who wouldn’t?” 

“I’ll have your babies,” one of the pretty boys told him. 

“At this point I could rule the world. I just need to get enough pretty boys pregnant.” Kurt laughed as Damien pulled him back into his lap. The trashy girls looked annoyed because that lap was prime real estate and the pretty boys just looked confused. 

Leaning back, Puck casually indicated a chair on either side of him by putting his arms over the backs. “Hey, girls. Boys. Whichever.” 

“Something you want to tell me, Puck?” Kurt teased. 

“Get me drunk first.” 

Kurt held his hand out for one of the liquor bottles. “Shots all around then!” 

Three rounds later, Kurt was just starting to sway, which rubbed his ass pleasantly against Damien’s lap — which he was still sitting on, of course, despite the evil eyes the trashy girls were giving them. Two of the trashy girls and one of the pretty boys were grouped on the chairs around Puck, alternating kisses between them. The girls finally started kissing one another and giggling, looking up at Puck and Damien to see if they were paying attention. 

They weren’t. They were too busy watching Kurt, whose boots were being peeled off his long legs by one of the other boys. 

“Can I kiss them?” he asked, gesturing to Kurt’s well-manicured toes. Kurt giggled and wiggled his toes in invitation. He didn’t have beautiful feet. They were large and a bit knobby, but he took good care of them, so they were soft. Pretty boy sure seemed to like them as he wrapped his tongue around Kurt’s big toe. Kurt moaned and fucked it in and out of his mouth. 

Pissed off, the girls stopped kissing and found some beer. 

Damien leaned over to watch. “Now the other toes,” he whispered. Kurt moaned as he moved on to his index toe. “That’s so hot.” 

“It’s just toes,” Kurt tried to complain, but the way he was rolling his head against Damien’s shoulder implied that it wasn’t. 

“I like the way he’s worshiping you,” Damien said. 

“Bout time,” Puck added. 

Kurt giggled and grinned at him. “You should have another shot. You both should.” 

“Don’t need it,” Puck told him, standing. “You two coming or what?” 

Taking Kurt’s foot, Damien pulled it out of the pretty boy’s mouth with a slurppop. “Sorry, we need to go.” Heaving himself out of the chair, he took Kurt with him. 

“Hey!” 

“Problem?”

“I’m not sure yet.” 

“Maybe you’re the one who needs another shot,” Puck teased. Leaning over, he grabbed a bottle of JD from a table they were passing. 

“Call us a limo, please!” Damien yelled at the security guy by the door. Walking up, he peered out into the night, a bemused Kurt still cuddled in his arms. “I think we’re done here. You can kick everybody out and take some food home to your families.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Damien shrugged it off as well as he could with 140 pounds of Kurt in his arms. He and the security guard chatted about the man’s family while they waited for the limo and Kurt leaned over to sign a t-shirt for him. 

“Always be nice to security,” Damien told Puck, when the limo showed up and they finally got in. Resting Kurt on the seat, he lifted his leg by the heel and peered intently at his toes. 

“You’ve never had a foot fetish before,” Kurt teased, nudging Damien’s lips with his toes. Damien surprised him by kissing them. 

“There’s always a first time.” His tongue snaked out, wrapping around Kurt’s index toe and pulling it into his mouth. Puck moaned. “I know, right?” He flickered his tongue over the other toes. Kurt’s eyes were wide, watching. 

“What do they taste like?” Puck asked, his voice hoarse. 

Damien pretended to roll the taste around in his mouth. “Inside of boot.” 

“You ass!” Kurt slapped his shoulder and Puck laughed at them. “Puck, I think we need some more of that liquor. You’re sitting too far away. Bring it over here.” 

“Can we pour it down your leg like that hot chick in the vampire movie thing?” 

Kurt pointed his toes and pulled his leg up so he could take a good look. “Salma Hayek I am not. Sadly. Her legs are killer. What do you think?” he asked Damien. 

“I think I have a boner.” 

Kurt laughed. 

“You don’t believe me?” 

“He doesn’t believe us,” Puck said, shifting to sit next to them and taking a healthy sip of JD before passing the bottle to Kurt. 

“You two are being silly and the joke is less funny by the minute.” He took a long gulp and then another for good measure before passing the bottle to Damien.

“I’ve been trying to get up the courage to do this for a long time, probably since the day I met you,” Damien told him sincerely. “How long have you been waiting, Puck?” 

“Noah?”

“Probably since I offered to be your bodyguard back in highschool.” Tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair, he pulled him back for a kiss, but Damien stopped him. 

“Me first.” Cupping Kurt’s chin, he pulled him back, pressing a rather chaste kiss to his lips. Just like it had with Kurt’s toes, his tongue snaked out, tracing the seam of Kurt’s lips and nudging them open. Hesitantly, Kurt parted his lips and Damien’s tongue swept inside, plundering. Shocked, Kurt could only moan. “Kiss back.” Startled out of his daze, Kurt did so, eagerly. When they finally pulled back, they were both breathless. 

“Whoa.” 

“Oh, Noah,” Kurt laughed. “Here.” Leaning over, he planted a sloppy kiss on Puck. 

“What? That was really hot. I am feeling serious unfairness here. I want a kiss like that.” 

Damien evaluated for a moment. “I’ll allow it, but only for tonight. You lost your chance -”

“I know. Boy do I know.” 

“I am seriously missing something,” Kurt complained. Puck pulled him into a passionate kiss. “But I don’t mind so much,” he said and then lifted his lips for another kiss, which Puck granted him. Damien, not to be left out, sucked and licked his way down Kurt’s throat, leaving marks behind.

The limo stopped too soon and they had to get out, Kurt electing to walk under his own power this time. One of their security guys was waiting for them and he showed them up to Damien’s room. They usually used Damien’s room because Kurt was always in the middle and they didn’t want to have to listen to Joey fucking or fighting with his girlfriend in the room next door. 

As soon as they were through the door to his room, he picked Kurt up and tossed him on the bed. “So, we are going to ravish you. Do you want us one at a time or both together?” 

“You two are, huh?” Kurt asked, laughing. The other two didn’t laugh with him. They looked quite serious, in fact, so he stuttered to a stop, his eyes wide. “You mean it?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

“But, why?” 

Turning, Damien pointed at the mirror above the vanity table. “Because of that.”

“Because there’s a mirror?” 

“Because of what you can see in the mirror.” 

Kurt looked over. It showed himself on the bed, leaning back on his arms, his legs akimbo. His skirt was riding up his thighs and his shirt dangled, barely held closed by two buttons. The tie and hat had been lost long ago. “I look like I usually do after a concert.” 

“I know.” 

“If this is a wonderful dream, I hope I don’t wake up. Together. My answer is, together.” 

The two men pounced. Kurt found himself surrounded by hairy, muscular, slightly sweaty men. He was in heaven. 

“I wonder what’s under this skirt,” Puck said with a leer. 

“I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed.” Kurt lifted the skirt himself revealing a pair of black boxer briefs with the legs rolled up. “I’m not a girl.” 

“I know,” Damien told him, planting a hand in the center of Kurt’s chest and pushing him down to the bed. “You’re Kurt.” Lifting Kurt’s shirt, he traced a line up the center of his chest with his lips. 

Puck traced his fingers around the legs of Kurt’s briefs. “I’m gonna pull these down now.” 

“Wait!” 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Damien asked. 

“I’m a boy!” 

“We know.” 

Kurt huffed out a breath. “You don’t understand.” 

“No, Kurt,” Damien told him, quietly, “it’s you who doesn’t understand. You don’t understand because we’ve both been cowards, but watching Noah try to stumble through making his move, I knew I had to make mine. We both love you. We are going to have you with great thoroughness and tomorrow I might let Noah stay for breakfast, but you’re mine.” 

“You’re going to be disappointed. I couldn’t take that.” 

“Let’s show you how not disappointed we can be,” Puck said, tugging at Kurt’s briefs. “If I suck your dick will you stop whining.” 

“I’m not whining,” Kurt huffed. “Sure, suck my dick. See if I care.” 

Damien laughed at him, bending down to kiss him. He took one side of the briefs and Puck took the other, pulling them down and off. 

“Nice,” Puck commented. 

Despite his fears, Kurt was already half-hard, hanging thick between his thighs. It wasn’t some little thing either. He was easily as large as Puck and perhaps just a bit longer than Damien, although not thicker. “See? Boy.” 

“Yes, yes, you’re a boy,” Puck grumped before dipping his head and licking along Kurt’s shaft. “Taste like a boy too.” 

Damien shoved him aside and lifted Kurt’s dick, giving the tip a sloppy kiss with lots of tongue. “Yup, boy.” He looked up into Kurt’s wide eyes before sliding Kurt’s dick into his mouth until he choked. 

“Hey,” Kurt whispered gently, tangling his fingers in Damien’s hair and tugging him back up. “Let the gay guy tell you how to do it, huh? Wrap your hand around the base and pump it. Don’t take so much in your mouth that you gag. Gagging is not sexy.” 

“I guess this means I get to kiss you now,” Noah said, doing just that while Damien followed instructions. 

Kurt didn’t know what to think. Here he was sandwiched between two beautiful men who were totally his type and up until an hour ago he was sure were both straight. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Noah told him before diving in for more kisses. They were just distracting enough to take a little edge off because every time he thought about what Damien was doing with his tongue, he wanted to come. Finally he couldn’t take anymore, so he pushed both Damien and Noah away. 

“If this is about -” Noah started. 

“This is about the fact that I was going to come really hard and when I do that, I want at least one of you to be inside me.” He rolled off the bed and stripped everything off. Then he bent over his bag, searching for the bottle of lube. He might have wiggled his ass slightly just to tease the boys on the bed. Turning back, a grin on his face, he tossed the lube to Damien. “I’ll let both of you fuck me, but if you have any regrets in the morning, take them elsewhere.” 

“There won’t be any regrets.” Damien held out his hand and Kurt climbed back onto the bed, settling over his hips. 

“You still have your pants on.” Kurt looked around, still amused. “You’re both wearing far too much clothing and where did that bottle of liquor go? And music? Could we get music?” He snapped his fingers at Puck. “You there, you’re free. Liquor, music and stripping. Now.” 

Puck laughed and jumped up to fulfill orders. 

“And me?” Damien asked. 

“I think I’ll open this present myself,” Kurt told him. Damien tried to help, but Kurt kept batting his hands away. “Let me. Are you fucking me first or second or are you both taking me together?” 

“Uh...” Damien kept blinking, wondering if his brain were short circuiting at the mental image. “Is that safe?” he finally asked. 

“Takes a good bit of stretching, but yeah, it’s perfectly safe. You’d be amazed how much a person can be stretched.” 

“I want you first,” Puck announced, scrambling back onto the bed. “If this is my only chance, I want it to be good.” He handed Kurt a bottle of Jack. “I couldn’t find your iPod or anything.” He let Kurt take a few sips before he took the bottle away and flipped Kurt onto his back, looming over him. 

“You’re still wearing clothes.” 

“Hold on.” Puck yanked off his shirt and wiggled out of his jeans. “Well?” 

“You’ve always been gorgeous, Puck, and you know it. Want to watch me stretch myself?” 

“Fuck, yeah!”

“I’m going to do it,” Damien announced. “I want to make sure you’re ready. Not like that incident with that freak with the glasses.” He pushed Kurt back on the bed again and Kurt pulled him down into a very thorough kiss. 

“Mmm, I love it when you do it.” 

Putting out a hand, Damien grinned when Puck slapped the bottle of lube into it. “I got you this new stuff. You’re going to love it.” Flipping open the cap, he put just a little on his fingers, rubbing two over and around Kurt’s pucker. There was a strange tingling and then it was … warm. 

“What is that?” 

“Cinnamon lube. It’s supposed to make you feel good.” 

“Mmmm.” Kurt arched his back, pushing himself back toward Damien’s fingers, letting go of the bottle of Jack. Puck caught it before it could spill all over the bed. “Moooorrre.” 

Very carefully, Damien added a little more lube. He didn’t know how warm it would get. Capping the bottle, he searched through the sheets until he found the regular one. “How does it feel?” 

“Good. So, good. More fingers. Now.” 

“Pushy.” But Damien gave him another finger, very carefully stretching. 

Kurt pulled away, propping himself up on his arms so he could look down at Damien. “Let’s get one thing clear, I am not made of glass and I’ve done this a few times before. I am not blushing, nor am I virgin.” 

“I know that. I don’t -”

“Then stop treating me like it! Slick me up and fuck me! I like being fucked. I like it hard. I like being held down and struggling even though I don’t actually want to be let go. Now, hand me that lube. I’m gonna show you both how **I** like it.” Puck handed him the cinnamon lube, backing up just a little so he could get a good view. 

“That might be hot,” Puck warned.

“I hope so. I hope it’s so hot that you two fuck me through the mattress.” Coating his fingers, Kurt slid them inside, two at once. Oh, it was good and warm. He clenched tight around his own fingers, moaning, thrusting them in and out, adding another. “Oh, fuck! You had better fuck me soon! Now! Fuck me now!” 

Damien pulled his fingers away. Kurt thrust back on empty air. Gesturing to Puck, Damien told him, “you may, but when you’re done ...” 

“No worries, man. I got this.” Puck tried to sound confident, but he was too rattled by how sexy Kurt was, all laid out, dirty and wet. He added what was probably too much lube to his cock and then pushed inside. Kurt’s long legs wrapped around his waist, thrusting back to take Puck all the way. 

“Yes! Finally!” 

After that Puck couldn’t go slowly. Kurt wouldn’t let him, wriggling, struggling, threatening to flip them over and ride Puck until his eyes rolled back in his head if he didn’t fuck him harder and right now! 

Sad to say, Puck didn’t last long. He came hard and then pulled away, moving quickly so Damien could thrust right in. 

“Kurt, babe, look at me,” Damien whispered. 

“Damey?” 

“It’s me. You want to ride me?” 

Kurt thought about that for a moment. “No. No, I want you to take me. I want you to take control. I don’t want any doubt in the morning that you knew who you were with and took me because ... because you love me as much as I love you.” 

Damien nodded, pulling back until just the tip was inside and then thrusting in slow. He lay down full length on top of Kurt, looking him in the eye, holding him close as he long dicked him and spread fluttery kisses across his cheeks. “Kurt ... I’m with you, Kurt. Only you.” 

“Damey...” Kurt whispered, nuzzling close, kissing his way up Damien’s neck. “Baby...” Wrapping his long legs around Damien’s waist, Kurt held him close, savoring this moment. He wondered how much Damien would hate him in the morning, but even knowing that, he couldn’t give this up. He couldn’t help staring into Damien’s eyes, his own gaze whispered longing for love. 

“I can’t...” Damien dropped his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck. “I can’t much longer, baby.” 

“Take me. Own me.” 

That was enough. Pushing himself upright, he grabbed Kurt’s hips and thrust hard enough to rattle teeth. Kurt shoved right back, bracing himself against the headboard of the bed and meeting every thrust enthusiastically with a “fuck, yes, more!” He wrapped a hand around his dick and jerked himself. “Gonna ... gonna come!” 

“Yeah, come on! Come on my cock, baby!” 

Kurt did just that, arching up and screaming Damien’s name as he spurted all over his own chest. Damien groaned, yanking Kurt down hard on his cock and with just another couple thrusts, coming inside him. Collapsing, he caught himself on his arms and then rolled to the side. 

“Fuck, that was good.” 

Kurt nodded, turning on his side so he could cuddle close. Lifting his head, with some effort, he looked around the room. “Noah is gone.” 

“Probably best.” 

“I was hoping to keep both of you,” Kurt told him with a smirk. “I was thinking I might start a harem.” 

“Uh, no, not gonna happen. When I’m absolutely sure I’ve stamped myself on you indelibly, maybe he can come around again, but you’re mine.” 

“Pushy.” 

Damien grinned. 

“I’m just thinking, it’s kind of too bad because I was gonna make him be the one to go get me a washcloth and clean me up.” Kurt gestured to the come drying on his tummy. 

“You have 2 legs.” 

“So do you. Want to keep me? I’m high maintenance, so fetch, boy.” 

Grumbling, Damien got out of bed to fetch a wet cloth. Still, he couldn’t stop smiling. And who wouldn’t? He had Kurt Hummel in his bed and he intended to keep him there. Kurt would find that out for himself in the morning. And the next morning. And many, many mornings after that.


End file.
